Tot Schule
Tot Schule: Story: "Tot Schule." means dead school. The map takes place in Samantha Maxis' old abandoned elementary school, and the characters are Dempsey, Nikolai, Richtofen, and Peter. Everybody says Peter is dead, but I don’t care, he's awesome. Here’s the story: After Peter escaped the asylum, he made his way to an abandoned school and held up there. Dempsey, Takeo, Richtofen, and Nikolai got a radio transmission from Peter, so the team made their way to the school to help him. When using the teleporter to get there though, Takeo doesn't come out the other side. Player 4 will play as Peter. Another small detail, Richtofen seems very uncomfortable here, because he knows that this was Sam's school, and he did kill Samantha and supposedly her father when he locked them into a room with Fluffy. Also the reason that there are a few weapons from the World War 2, such as the M1919 Browning and M2 Flamethrower is because Peter has recently come from that time and happens to have the weapons with him. Traps There are trap doors on the map that may be activated for 1000 points. Zombies that are following you will fall into a trap door and fall onto large spikes. If a player attempts to jump into the trap, he will be downed and will remain on the ground above the trap. You must have juggernog in order to survive this. Pack-a-Punch to unlock Pack-a-Punch, you must find all four keys. Yes, it is a literal key. Each player must pick up one key and go to the "Key Placement" or "Lock" and hold action button. For Solo, 2, or 3 player, the amount of keys decreases so that there is only one key for each player. We made it this way so it would be a team effort. Boss Round We tried to relate the map to Samantha as best we could, so we put the boss round as Sam's dog, Fluffy. She is a large, very hard to kill Hellhound, but has blue flames rather than normal colored ones (just to help distinguish the two types). Power-ups and Perks There are multiple perks and power-ups. The Power-ups available are Insta-kill, double-points, fire sale, carpenter, and nuke. The perks available are all the perks from ascension, with the the exception of double tap and a new perk. The returning perks are Juggernog, quick revive, speed cola, double tap, phd flopper, stamin’ up, and the new perk, Dm3. the new perk allows you to have a death machine for approximately 4-5 rounds and cost 3000 points. The perk is very useful, especially when ammo is low in your primary or secondary, or your weapon is ineffective. The disadvantage though, is that the death machine causes you to walk slower, and you unable to run without stamin’ up. Even with stamin’ up, you still run at a slow pace. You are still able to revive players, throw grenades, and buy perks. If you wish, you can pack-a-punch your weapon. Ths will give it more damage and faster firing rate, but note it will still disappear once time is up. The upgraded death machine is called the V-2 Death Machine The Plasma rifle: The plasma rifle is a new wonder weapon in the map, Tot Schule. The Plasma Rifle shoots a gooey, toxic substance in which covers zombies in the toxic goo, paralyzing and killing them. The plasma rifle is usually used as an emergency weapon, similar to the thunder gun, wunderwaffe, and winters howl. Weapons from the mystery box: Skorpion= Skorpioz 115 (Dual wield w/ extended magazine) Galil= lamentation Aug= AUG 5OM3 AK-47= AK-58 Jz (Extended magazine w/ flamethrower attachment) Spas-12= Spas-24 Hs-10= Typhoid & Mary M60= M120 (doubled ammo w/ grip) RPK= R115 resonator L96a1= L115 isolator Psg1= Psg4 isolator (Acog scope w/ extended magazine) Asp= Asp-115 (full auto upgraded w/ increased ammo) Python= cobra M72 LAW= M72 anarchy RPG= RPX cannon (Increased firepower w/ no attachment) Ballistic knife= Krause Refibrilator Ray gun= porter’s X-2 ray gun Thunder gun= Zeus cannon Winters howl= Winters Fury Wunderwaffe DG-2= Wunderwaffe DG-3 Jz Plasma rifle= Nova 116 Plasma rifle (Increased ammo w/ blue plasma) Gersch device= (Not able to upgrade) M2 flamethrower (FTW nitrogen cooled) M1919 Browning (B115 Accelerator) Weapons off the wall: Olympia=Hades M14= Mnesia Pm63=Tokyo and Rose MPL=MPL-LF MP40=Afterburner M16=Skull Crusher Sickle= (Not able to upgrade) Uzi=Uz511 (doubled ammo w/ red dot sight; random reticule) MP5K= MP115 Kollider Claymore=(Not able to upgraded) Category:Tot Schule Category:HellHoundSlayer's Maps Category:HellHoundSlayer